The invention relates to an apparatus for below-ground driving of pipeline segments made from lengths of production pipe, using a driving apparatus which is disposed in a jacking shaft and from there drives lengths of pipeline via a thrust bridge.
From German Utility Model DE-GmS No. 82 05 543, an apparatus is known for below-ground driving of production pipes having non-man-accessible rated widths, i.e., widths that are not man-sized. A driving apparatus suitable therefor is described in German Patent Application P No. 34 39 433.8. This driving apparatus comprises a thrust bridge that is displaceably guided on a frame and can be driven forward hydraulically. Perforated strips having specified intervals between holes are provided in the frame. Support bolts that are provided on a hydraulic positioning device can be inserted into the holes of the perforated strips. Driving the thrust bridge forward is accomplished, first, by inserting the support bolts into holes in the frame. Then, pressing bolts of the hydraulic positioning device push the thrust bridge forward by the length of one interval between holes. The pressing bolts are then retracted, and the support bolts are moved out of the holes. The positioning device is now moved forward by the length of one interval between holes, which can be done hydraulically and automatically. Then, the support bolts are inserted into the next holes in the frame, and the pressing bolts again press the thrust bridge gradually forward by the length of one interval between holes. In this manner, the thrust bridge is gradually driven forward in a manner ressemblant of the way in which a crab walks. This driving method, which is presently industry typical, has the disadvantage that the idle time during the resetting of the positioning device represents lost time for the overall driving operation.